The Allegiants
by Yourbelovid
Summary: Meet Tris Prior a 22 year old chef. When Eurdite, number one crime organization kidnap Tris and The Allegiant attack Erudite completely unaware that they have disrupted a very important process, she meets Four dark, deep, mysterious and overall, sexy how will she be able to train to be an Allegiant and not develop feelings for Four. RATED M. MODERN DAY AU
1. Chapter 1

The Allegiants

 **Hi everyone, this is a story that I just came up with i'm a new writer to fanfiction, so go easy on me although I have read my fair share of stories, i'll try to update every 2 days at the latest is a week but hopefully it won't ever take that long, also please do be aware this is a rated M story so dont say I didnt warn you, but anyways on with the story.**

 **All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter One

I wake up in a lightly lit room with blinding white walls, I'm not prepared for the light that shines behind my eyelids therefore I have to close my eyes again, I open them once more this time ready for the light that is awaiting but I still have to blink a few times. Once my eyes are adjusted I see that I am in a small, white room with no windows and one steel door to the far left corner.

I look down to see that my hands are tied to some sort of dentist looking chair, I try to get them loose but it's in a firm knot.

I hear a creaking noise coming from where the door is. I snap my head in the direction and in walks a man with dark, long, slick, greasy hair pulled back into a ponytail. He has piercings all over his face and tattoos running up and down both of his muscular arms which are shown by the simple blue short sleeve he's wearing.

He looks at me and smiles an evil, wicked smile " your finally awake" he says " I thought I might have to wake you up myself " he spoke again playing his snide remark off with an innocent smirk.

I have no idea what to say that will make this situation any better and i'm starting to panic. I try to remain visually calm and just stay silent, I guess he takes that as his cue to start talking again because then he offers "Shy are we? We'll get rid of that quickly."

He turns to a small tray that he supposedly wheeled in along with him when he came in.

It has three different sized needles on it along with three different colored glass bottles. As soon as he picks up the smallest needle a screeching alarm goes off at what has to be the loudest pitch on earth, I silently thank the alarm from interrupting the man from whatever he was about to do to me.

I suddenly hear the noise of bounding feet and their getting closer now I start to panic even more, I frantically look around and start to squirm in my seat.

I see the man run out of the room slamming the door behind him from my peripheral vision. I wait there scared as fuck about to shit my pants when someone else comes running in, at first i'm afraid it's the man again but then I notice that this man has a caramel complexion and instead of blue he wears black, he comes up to me and pulls out a knife and I almost screamed for dear life until I realized what he was doing, cutting the ropes. " Follow me." Is all he says and starts to run off. I follow afraid that if I don't I could die.

The alarm is still blaring and more people are running around with guns, a sea of blue. The boy I am following stays close to the wall to stay hidden, he suddenly takes a sharp left which I almost miss due to lack of paying attention.

He opens up a latch indicating for me to quickly get in, once he's in and the latch is sealed tight he says " Your going to see a fork further down, once you get there take a right then go up."

I start to crawl, after about 10 minutes I see the fork and take a right like he had told me to. I go up and open the latch, standing by it stands another man similar looking to the one who had helped me with a gun pointed straight at me, my hands instantly shoot up in the air.

" Who the hell is this Uriah." He bellows, Uriah climbs out of the hole. "When I was in the control room I saw her in one of the rooms." He stops to shrug his shoulders "I went and got her, it's not like I was just gonna let her stay there and die Zeke."

Zeke puts his hand on his face and drags it down in an irritated manner "Fine but we have to tell Four." he says " Four?" I speak "Yeah, the captain." Uriah answers.

They escort me to one of many cars and close the door behind me, I hear them talking to someone, a deep male voice, raw and sexy. I can hear snippets of their conversation like - where are we supposed to take her- and - lets get out of here now-.

After that both Zeke and Uriah get into the car, Uriah tries to get into the drivers seat but Zeke wins since he's a little more buffer, Zeke flicks Uriah's head and adds with a small chuckle " Sorry Uri i'm the big brother."

Uriah lets out a breath of air while crossing his arms across his chest but still takes the the passenger side I internally chuckle at their childish antics.

As the rest of the trucks start to pull off so do we I just keep looking out the window watching the passing trees and occasional buildings wandering what I will happen next.

 **Hey guys got the first chapter done hope you liked it and just let you know i'm not one of those writers that start a story and never finish even though they have readers practically begging them to write more, and I forgot to mention this at the top I actually attempted to write a story before this, again key word here is attempted catch the sarcasm anyways I failed horribly so hopefully this will make up for that thank you bye. If you want me to add a song to some chapters please tell me and I will do my best to do so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys** _ **sorry about not updating I'm not going to lie I don't really have an excuse for not updating just being lazy, anyways I think I might switch back between Tris and Four, alright then ON WITH THE STORY.**_

 _ **All rights belong to the infamous, amazing, brutal, cruel Veronica Roth.**_

Chapter Two

All I remember is Zeke telling me that Uriah brought back a girl.

At first I was so utterly confused by the way he worded things, he made it sound like he just went in a date instead of a highly classified mission, but when he saw my oh so rare confused face he busted out laughing and not a HAHA laugh but a tear wiping, knee slapping laugh. When he sees my not so rare stone cold face he brings it down a bit and starts to explain

" Well Uri said that when he went into the control he saw her in the torture room on one of the screens so he went and got her."

I process all this information for a minute but then I remember where we are so I tell Zeke and Uriah to tell all of the trucks to start moving out it's about an hour ride back to the compound.

When we get there I get out of my truck and walk over to Zeke and Uriah's truck and knock on the tented window on the driver's side. Zeke rolls it down, the girl can't see me because of the tented windows that's blocking her view but I know damn well she can hear my voice.

" Blind fold her I don't want her to see anything" I say I then walk to some other trucks to start unloading.

As I am heading back to Zeke and Uriah's truck I see a girl step out, she's blindfolded but still beautiful. She has long golden locks, she's petite but still has curves, she's wearing a knee length blank dress with a lace front and an exposed back, she also has on black flats. While we lead her thru the doors I'm so distracted I almost bump into the wall Zeke notices and smirks. Dammit. As we go thru the hallway that leads to my office she speaks up " Where are we going" she asks in an soft voice that drives me crazy. " To my office." I speak, she nods her head but stays silent after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG guys I am so sorry. I went on a trip with my dad and I forgot my laptop so I couldn't update OMG just kill me now OMG, OMG I am so sorry forgive me PLEASE. OH and from now on tris pov.**

 **All rights belong to Veronica Roth**

Chapter Three

Someone walks up to the window but I cant really see who it is because they are tinted but I can still hear what they are saying.

Again I hear that deep sexy voice but unfortunately that voice is telling Zeke to blindfold me.

As I hear him walk I panic a little, what are they going to do to me, what's going to happen, all of these questions are running threw my mind but seize to a full stop when Zeke opens the door with a blindfold in hand, he hands it to me to put on myself I take it and put it on the reach my hand out for help to get out.

When I get out I feel like someone is watching me oddly I don't feel uncomfortable, really odd. I can hear footsteps coming towards me. Next thing I now were walking, now i'm getting curious " Where are we going" I ask having my curiosity take over " To my office" the deep voice responds.

I hear a door open and I am escorted inside my blindfold is taken off and I am not ready for what I see all I can think is, Shit this can't be real.

I blink a few times and shake my head to make sure this is real when I look back up I see a man, and not just any man but a god like man I mean this man was so so sexy with his short dark brown locks, his hooked nose and full lips, his lean muscular build but the thing that captures my attention most is his dark blue eyes there so dark they almost look black.

When sense finally knocks itself back into me I realize I'm staring and he has the smallest of smirks on his face I blush immediately, he then clears his throat and says " I'm Four the leader of the Allegiants" I have to resist the urge to moan, his voice is so much sexier in person, wait what am I talking about i'm not that kind of girl.

He gestures for me to sit down in the chair across from his and looks at me expectantly only then do I realize what he's talking about " Oh umm i'm Tris" I stutter as I sit down. By now Zeke has already left so it's just us two in his office.

He nods his head and smiles he then gets up and walks out I am so utterly confused right now but I guess he wouldn't just leave a total stranger in his office for long so I assume he's coming back.

I take this time to look at my surroundings his office is neat and simple, it has a book shelf in the right hand corner behind the cherry wood desk and a very comfy, inviting looking chair, the walls are solid rock and it's cold so I'm going to guess were underground.

Four walks back in with a plate of food. Why would he bring me food aren't a prisoner or something. He hands it to me then walks back to the other side of the desk and sits. As if reading my mind he says " Your not a prisoner you know, and I thought you be hungry." He says the last part with a shy smile. I smile at his sweet gesture.

I look at the plate and see that there is a large quantity of food on it I am thankful for that because I am starving. I start to eat and I can see thru my peripheral vision he is watching me so I look up and he turns his attention else where and I go back to eating.

As a chef I feel the need to point out things about food that needs fixing or that has been brought to my satisfaction so when I critic the food that four has given me it just comes naturally.

" Mmm this steak is good but it could have cooked a little longer and needs a bit more seasoning and the mac'n cheese needs too be softer while the salad over here" I point to the salad " needs a different dressing cause this just isn't working."

He smiles and says " What are you some kind of food critic" " No" I reply " just a chef " I say with a smile, I've always been quite proud of myself for pursuing my dream and creating a business for myself I now own Exquis which is french for exquisite.

He raises his eyebrow as if asking really while a smile still tugs at his soft looking lips, stop Tris I scold myself he probably already has a girlfriend, hell he could be married a man this good looking couldn't possibly be single.

He gets up and walks out again and returns with another plate except for this time the plate has cake on it.

He sets it down in front of me and says " Well tastes this" " What and it's like my mouth is having an orgasam " OMG THIS CAKE IS SO AMAZING" I say with a mouth full of the cake he chuckles at my enthusiasm " so is that a 100%" he questions " no this cake is 1000%" I answer.

When I finish eating Four escorts me to the room I'll be staying in. He tells me to get comfy and to come and find him if there is a problem or if I need any help but also warns me not to wonder around the compound without him, Zeke or Uriah since there the only ones I know.

After i'm finished taking a shower and changing into some of the clothes four gave me I just sit and look out of the window until I hear a knock.

 **Alright guys you get two chapters today since I was such a bitch so hope you like this chapter you'll get another one in a few hours. This chapter didn't go exactly how I wanted it to go but hopefully you like it if not please tell me and i'll try and do better on the next one thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the hiatus and shit, real life is hectic and I have responsibilities and shit so yeah here you go.**

 **All rights belong to Veronica roth**

Chapter Four

When I hear a knock on the door I get up and start to walk towards it, but something stops me. That something being I nearly died in a white room by a man so repulsive the devil himself would've run.

I stand there for a good solid ten seconds until I hear the knock again but this time following it is a " Tris it's Four open the door." relieved I walk to the door and crack it open.

It is indeed Four but he's not alone a pretty girl with long, curly hair, with all kinds of curves, big ones, is also there. She also has beautiful brown eyes with specs of green in them and a caramel complexion like Zeke and Uriah. If I were a man I would definitely be at her feet.

"Uhum Uhum" Four clears his "Tris this is Christina" she smiles at me I give a slight smile back "She's a friend of mines she'll be showing you around and getting you used to the place and telling you about the Allegiants and what we do" is all he says before walking away.

I guess if she was his girlfriend I don't think he would have a problem saying so, she's absolutely gorgeous.

Before I know whats happening I am being pulled down the hall by Christina dragging me into a store.

"So i'm going to guess your going to need clothes" she asks smiling at me. I nod shyly. She starts to look for clothes that she deems fit to be a good estimate of my size while asking me questions about myself also while putting them up to my figure and either nods her head yes or no.

I have to admit her multitasking skills are impeccable and if your in the business i'm in it's required. "So what do you do, like career wise." She asks looking thru a rack with jeans. "Oh I'm a chef" I say "And you" I ask her. She turns to look at me " I'm a writer" she replies simply as if it wasn't all that great.

"That's great" I tell her. She looks at me with wide eyes. " Wow your like the fourth person to tell me that no one else really cares." She admits. My mouth drops. "Are you serious" I ask not being able to believe this, she just laughs and shrugs turning back to the rack.

"Without writers how would we be able to read amazing books and most importantly how would we be able to look at amazing recipes and tweak them to make them your own invention" I tell her very confidently.

She just laughs again putting some clothes in my arms and guiding me to the changing rooms while I babble on about how important being a writer is she rolls her eyes but I can see the faint blush on her cheeks, I do a little victory dance internally because Christina doesn't seem like the type to blush much, she seems very confident.

As the next hour passes by i've seen almost this whole building i've learned that the Allegiants are a Group that help people get out of serious trouble like I was in but she wouldn't elaborate more than that as if she was hiding something. We are in building that has a secret underground entrance so If someone were to attack they wouldn't be able to find them in the building, but they would be underground and the enemy would have no idea therefore making it easier to catch them off guard.

Christina said that it took them years to turn this to what it is today. As we start to walk back to my room Christina asks me " So you must be hungry after all of that touring and shopping what do you say after we drop these bags off we could go grab a bite." I nod my head suddenly feeling hungry now that she mentioned it.

I get out my key to open the door once were inside we put the bags down on the couch. " Umm can I change I've kinda been wearing this all night" I ask referring to my black dress and flats. " Of course" she replies enthusiastically " Do you want any help picking out anything" she offers I shyly nod not really being the best in style I just wear long sleeves and jeans most of the time.

We leave my room again this time with me wearing some blue jeans a white blouse a blue cardigan with some new tan knee length boots and with Christina getting a pair of blue skinny jean she claimed where and I quote " Asstastic" meaning they would look great on any ones ass. As if her ass isn't already great. She also has a white long sleeve shirt with some brown knee length buckle boots.

"Come on" she tries to get me to speed up and so I do she opens a door that i'm going to guess leads to the cafeteria there is more people than I expected, like way more Christina leads me to a table with a group of people three of which I know, Zeke, Uriah and Four.

" Guys this is Tris" she introduces " Tris this is Marlene she points to a pretty girl she has blond hair, dark brown eyes with a sharp jawline. Next she points to another pretty girl named Shauna who has a light hazel color hair, hazel eyes and long eyelashes. She also points to a guy named Will who she introduced as her boyfriend blond shaggy hair, green eyes really sexy he looks like the type that would want to sit home and eat rather than go out and party, but the look hes giving Chris certainly tells me otherwise.

Then there's Zeke, Uriah and Four who I all smile at but stare at four a little longer. They return the smile. I notice that Zeke and Shauna are sitting really close and give each other little pecs every so often so I assume there a couple same with Marlene and Uriah.

After we finish eating I decided it was getting kind of late so I start heading home Christina along side me. When we get to my apartment she bids me fare well before leaving. I take a shower and put on some pajamas I bought and I lay down reviewing the whole day until something hits me, my restaurant.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter sorry for not updating in so long i've been really busy love you all keep following, favoriting and reviewing love you all bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys it's me, I know you want to kill me I would want to kill me too. But I came to tell you I am moving this story to wattpad if you don't have it get it it's amazing, but the reason im moving it is because it's easier to update and everything. So yeah sorry guys also I will start from the begging on wattpad and I will correct all the mistakes. Thanks guys love you.


End file.
